


[Podfic] THE INCEPTED BRIDE: C. NOLANSTERN'S CLASSIC TALE OF TRUE LOVE AND HIGH ADVENTURE

by RsCreighton



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Parody, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it's just what it sounds like.</p>
<p>Inception meets Princess Bride. No one escapes unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] THE INCEPTED BRIDE: C. NOLANSTERN'S CLASSIC TALE OF TRUE LOVE AND HIGH ADVENTURE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Incepted Bride: C. Nolanstern's Classic Tale of True Love and High Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106797) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



> Thank you Jibrailis for having blanket permission!! <3
> 
> This was recorded for @Kazuhachen for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange! <3

**Title:**   The Incepted Bride: C. Nolanstern's Classic Tale of True Love and High Adventure  
**Author:**   jibrailis  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton   
**Length:**   24:18   
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bInception%5d%20The%20Incepted%20Bride.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bInception%5d%20The%20Incepted%20Bride.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
